User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
For previous chat's view: *User:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Chatlogs Yours truly, I... I am the King!Talk19:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Question/ideas I dunno. i checked to forums, and nada. hm. i will look it up more, because i need to have the dlcs. my laptop is at a friends house for internet, so if he figures it out before i do he may post here as well. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:02, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Anyway, I'm having some minor technical difficulties resulting in a planet sized FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moment. Laptop's' ok but I think I figured out why BL went dead on me as it did on my old laptop... Not a pretty thought as it is rather dumb. Almost had a heart attack where it went nearly the same way with this laptop. I'll spare you the details (mindbreaking and annoying), but I think I got it handled. Also I'm going to chatlog part of this conversation btw. I... I am the King!Talk 14:57, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :(Update) :Okay, so the good news is, I can play BL again; with my personally created gear and my fix and my maps, etc. :Bad news is, I can't seem to get UDK to work, everything is in place but when I want to make the crucial short cut to it... It just says it doesn't exist. I... I am the King!Talk 16:56, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::fine by me. since you just or are about to install borderlands, could you tell me where the screen that you enter the token code for the dlcs is? if you already did or forgot, it happens. just kinda curious. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 16:58, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::hm. interesting... perhaps run a search for the file name if you know it, and then just right click and hit open file location. provided that works, pin it to the taskbar or put a link to the desktop. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:05, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Since I have BL on disk (don't know about you) I got a automated pop-up when it came to that. As for searching... It doesn't work like that, the UDK is composed out of a .bat file which is coded to a win7_fix, by running that in CMD it should unlock a feature that allows people to edit the target path of the BL.exe to a BL.exe -editor, but everytime I implement the -editor" part it just says it doesn't exist. Strange since everything else is working just fine. If the win7_fix.bat didn't work then I shouldn't have been able to use my home cooked stuff or access the OASIS map I... I am the King!Talk 18:11, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Vote I started a vote, please check it out: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Pure_Gun_Images_for_BL2_Gun_Pages MattoFrank (talk) 20:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) MattoFrank Image policy update I have made a forum to combine all the current events. Please add any policy that you have concern with and vote. 02:12, November 16, 2013 (UTC)